


Neither Friend nor Foe

by CruelisnotMason



Series: Angsty pre-s5 Catradora fics [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, dont post to another site, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: „You still don’t trust me, huh.”Catra’s words burn like the gaze that bores into Adora’s eyes. There’s still something about their new dynamic that makes Adora uneasy and restless. So many things changed so fast, so much.____________________After being captured by Hordak Prime, the tables turned and Catra changed sides. Adora still can't let herself trust Catra, not to mention rebuild what broke between them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Angsty pre-s5 Catradora fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782499
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	Neither Friend nor Foe

**Author's Note:**

> *screaming into the void* the s4 potential holy shidddddd

„You still don’t trust me, huh.”

Catra’s words burn like the gaze that bores into Adora’s eyes. There’s still something about their new dynamic that makes Adora uneasy and restless. So many things changed so fast, so much. Adora can’t even tell if it’s really Catra that she doesn’t trust and if she does or doesn’t share that position with Glimmer.

Adora closes her eyes at the thoughts of Glimmer’s betrayal infiltrating her mind that long won against the voice of reason that explained that Glimmer was acting in what she thought was in everyone’s best interest. The cruel fate of them all just was that it wasn’t – it was the worst she could have ever done. If she only listened to Adora.

“I don’t know Catra,” Adora starts, observing the blue and yellow eye that look back at her. “It’s not like you tried to redeem yourself in any way. I might be a little early for me to forget all the times you tried to _kill me_.”

In her mind, Adora says it playfully. So many things happened – they were just teenagers back then – and now they stand on the same side again all of a sudden. Because Catra realized her wrong doings, or worse, because she’s the ever-old opportunist, swimming with the stream.

Adora watches Catra’s furred ears drop and her little frown merge into anger. There it is. She’s finally gonna snap at her, Adora thinks, then maybe attack her. And then, they are back to normal.

But something else happens: The angry crease right above Catra’s brow smooths and the different colored eyes fall closed. Adora listens to Catra taking a few deep breaths and watches her eyes reopen. Firm, determined. Strong, but broken. Adora once would have come running, seeing Catra like that. But she changed, too.

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice—

“Listen,” Catra starts and Adora perks up. It’s a different tone. Not trying to convince her, manipulate her the old way. Adora watches her closely, takes her serious, against her will. “I’ve made mistakes.”

Catra ducks at the way Adora laughs. Adora can’t stop herself, holding her stomach because the irony in Catra’s words just hurt that much. “Mistakes,” she repeats. “Sure.”

There’s the angry crease again, Adora thinks as she looks at Catra’s face again. This time, it stays there.

“Worse than mistakes,” Catra corrects. “I fucked up.”

That’s more than Adora knows Catra would ever admit. The old, Catra. At least Adora thinks it would have been the old Catra. In the end, she doesn’t know if she knew her former best friend, the one she grew up with and felt closer to than any blood-family she has or doesn’t have, at all. Maybe this is the old Catra, too. The one Adora could trust.

Adora has been soft with her before. Then Catra pulled the switch and brought them all here. “Yes. Yes, you did,” Adora says. Her eyes are burning from holding them open so much.

Catra’s petite frame shrugs together, as if she hadn’t expected from Adora to say the truth so mercilessly. But Adora has changed, too.

“Yes,” Catra agrees, mouth moving slowly. Adora watches the movement of her tongue and lips for a second, before looking away, fighting down her menacing embarrassment. That’s a whole other issue, she thinks and tucks it all away for an indefinite period.

“Adora,” Catra comes a step closer, but her voice is steadier than before, less like she’s begging at Adora’s mercy. “You can trust me or not, but if we’re not on the same page, we will lose this fight.” Catra’s eyes cast down. “You will lose Glimmer,” she adds.

One step and Adora is right in front of her, their noses almost touching – then they are suddenly not, because She-ra’s form until recently always started appearing even without the sword, but never when Adora needs it. And it never stays long enough.

“I won’t,” Adora growls, hovering over Catra’s small frame. Suddenly, Catra ducks away with laid-back cat ears, and when Adora makes an unsolicited step forward, presses with her back up against a wall.

There’s real fear written over Catra’s face while Adora stares at her dumbfounded – then Catra bites her lower lip, takes a breath and looks like she’s calming herself. Adora feels horrible. They fought before, they fought in all sincerity but now that they are in the same room, on the same side with the shared goal of getting rid of Hordak Prime, she lets the pain of losing her best friend wash over herself.

“You don’t have to fear me,” she says almost too softly, Catra’s eyes blinking at her frantically. “You’re right,” Adora adds with a deep breath. “I need to trust you to—”

Adora hears Catra’s rapid breathing before she notices her changed demeanor. The petite woman is still pressed to the cool wall like a caged animal and Adora only notices now how close they are. Her stomach turns violently, and she supports herself with leaning against the wall, leaning into Catra’s space who looks up at her expectantly. Adora thinks back to times where being close wasn’t something that surprised her, when body contact was something that came natural to them. But now, in She-ra’s spaceship which is spacious in itself but cramped like any space with your sworn enemy would be, being so close to Catra again is something new entirely.

They are at war, Adora thinks. Who knows what happens after they defeat Hordak Prime. If they defeat him.

“You’re too close,” Catra pants, the familiar angry subtone present in her voice. But she’s shuddering, too.

It’s the longest Adora ever retook her form as She-Ra since she broke the sword. She blinks at Catra, still unsure of what to do. Her mind is a mess. Catra is my friend, she thinks.

Was my friend, she corrects herself. It hurts.

They’ve been in a hurry for so long that Adora forgot how it is when there’s time. Time to let your mind wander, time to _feel_ things.

Catra jolts when Adora’s hand is in her hair, stroking softly. She missed that touch, missed her scent, now that she’s close enough, now that she knows again what it smells like. Adora then untangles her hand from Catra’s hair, slowly pulls back since Catra didn’t relax under her touch like Adora did while touching her. She doesn’t want to add to the uncomfortable situation they already have.

Catra’s mouth opens slightly at the loss of touch and they look at each other again – observing, measuring looks – not telling much about being foes or friends. Catra reaches up, the little frown on her face again, but her face is determined when she pulls at She-Ra’s collar, pulls her closer to herself, to the wall. Adora follows.

The kiss that follows is messy. It’s the first time Adora ever kissed someone, and if Catra never gave into the scorpion lady’s advances, she’s convinced Catra didn’t either. It’s tentative. Nothing like Adora would have expected it to be. Catra’s lips are soft even though lightly chapped, and she’s returning every kiss Adora gives her, god knows why.

 _Don’t you hate me?_ Adora wants to ask, but comes closer instead and crowds Catra against the wall. She feels light-headed as she tries to support her weight and widen her stance when she leans in.

Catra pulls her closer against her body relentlessly and Adora goes with her, especially easy when Catra’s legs fall open. Then she moans into the kiss.

It spirals faster than the beginning kisses would have led them to think, with Catra swirling her tongue in Adora’s mouth and Adora in turn rubbing one of her legs between Catra’s. It’s wrong in all ways but neither Adora nor Catra seem to be able to stop, lost in the way each other’s body feels like.

Catra’s hands rub over the strong arms of She-Ra’s form. “Why are you her, still,” she mutters and Adora pulls back, surprised. That’s right. Catra never preferred She-Ra to begin with.

“You don’t like this?” Adora asks her. Even she thinks her changed body is impressive.

“Adora,” Catra breaths, then snaps her mouth shut.

Adora watches her for a few moments, observing the tint of red turning darker on Catra’s cheeks. Catra doesn’t prefer She-Ra, Adora knows. But it seems like She-Ra is still a turn on for her.

And Adora is fine with that – it’s not like she expected any of this between them to happen to begin with. She-Ra’s form was and is Adora’s shield, protecting her this time too, from falling too deep for someone who’s neither friend nor foe to her.

“Okay,” she mouths and allows herself a small smirk. Tomorrow, Adora thinks, this will stop and never happen again. But today—

She grips Catra’s thighs, hikes the smaller woman up on her hips before pressing her against the wall again. Catra’s breath hitches and she groans again, sharp nails clawing into Adora’s back. “Fuck—” she moans but covers her mouth quickly to stop any other sounds from escaping. She claws at her, wanting her closer, faster, quicker—

“Exactly,” Adora says and hikes her up even higher, meeting the clothed hot spot between Catra’s thighs with her face. “Exactly,” she repeats and steadily exhales against Catra’s throbbing, wet mess.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to recommend this fic to others, feel free to link or retweet this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1203739494006116353?s=19)!  
> _________________________  
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Please save your comments if the only things that you have to say are 'I need more' or 'this fic is too short'.


End file.
